Naruto, Master of Rings
by circuitslifetech2
Summary: With his parents surviving the Kyuubi attack, Naruto is born with two other siblings. Naruto holds the fox's soul. while Mito and Menma holds the chakra. he is soon to be forced to live a life of anger, sadness and regret, as his parents focus more on his siblings. Until the day came after he helps an injured Hoopa, and gains the things he wants so dearly. A Family
1. Meet a New Face

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon and Naruto.

You all may be wondering, why I'm working on a new Fanfiction despite me not working on the previous one? The reason is that I really don't have any ideas for something like that, so I'm going to rewrite it sometime into the future. I apologize for making you wait so long. And thank you for the reviews though.

A young girl, no older than six, is standing at the center of a large yard. She has bright red hair reaching down halfway her back, with amethyst colored eyes and wearing training attire. Her right hand is outstretched while holding a water balloon, she appears to be concentrating heavily on it as it was supposed to do something. Suddenly, the red balloon started to convulse and grow bumps all over, the red head's concentration increased, sweating from the strain. The balloon starts to move so much it seems that the piece of elastic is alive, the tension grew too much for the balloon to handle and explodes. The girl, panting with a large grin on her face.

"Yay! Kaa-san Tou-san, I did it! I actually did it!", the girl shouts, jumping into the arms of her mother and father.

"Great job, Mito!", the father yells.

"I'm so proud of you!", the adds the mother. The girl, now identified as Mito, beams with joy at their praise despite being near exhaustion.

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!", yells a boy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing identical clothing. Jealous at not being the first one to get the Rasengan down.

"Don't be so angry, Menma.", father tells his son dismissively. "It doesn't matter whether get it first or not, all it matters if you able to master the Rasengan," reassured Menma.

They are what to considered 'a perfect family', but they have forgotten one child. The third of Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They have forgotten his birthday, training, feeding, clothing even attention, almost everything a child needs to feel love. All of it went to his siblings.

The forgotten child is in his barren room looking out to the people that are considered to be his family, through the window with a somber expression. The kid's appearance is what people consider to be adorable, he has three whisker marks on each cheek, big sky blue eyes, along with spiky pale blonde hair. Only wearing a large black shirt, orange shorts, and sandals. He is thinner and shorter than most kids his age, even to his siblings, due to malnutrition.

"It is time to take things into my own hands." he thought with determination.

The whiskered child, knows the reason why his parents are so focused in his twin sister and brother, given the fact of them being the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra, and newly awakened bloodline, chakra chains. They are hailed as a prodigy and are being trained to wield the fox's chakra.

Naruto, on the other hand, has the nine tail's soul within himself, it's the main reason of him having whisker marks on each cheek, because of it, he is viewed as the fox reincarnated. Leaving him to have beatings given to him by the villagers, fortunately, the boy heals remarkably quickly, but it only enforces the belief of him being the fox demon, while Mito, gets praise and the title of hero for being the person to hold the Kyuubi's chakra. His parents didn't seem to realize that he's coming home covered in bruises and cuts, on the brink of consciousness. Recently, he started to learn how to cook, of course, nobody would teach him, so Naruto has learned by himself by trial and error within the foliage between training grounds. Coincidentally, the number of forest fires have increased dramatically, when he started to learn.

Because of his lifestyle, the forgotten child is forced to mature quickly, understanding why his parents are so focused on his twin sister and brother and have forgiven them. But that doesn't' mean that Naruto forgives for disremembering his existence. What he is feeling at the moment is a mix between livid and sadness, but mostly sadness.

Thinking he needs to take training in his own hands, he sneaks into his father's room and swipes a scroll on releasing a person's chakra, and chakra paper. He packs a small bag containing bandages, water, small food rations, and the stolen scroll. He rushes back into his and hides the bag, thinking that he should go train at night. The child is all giddy at the thought of training.

"Bored. So bored! I'm gonna die of boredom." the jinchuuriki, whines. The joy at the thought of training quickly dies down as time goes on. It's only two o'clock in the afternoon, yes he is mature for his age, but still a child.

With nothing to do in his barren room, he just lays on top of his bed, legs dangling off the edge. Fortunately, he experiences one to those weird moments, where you just blink in the daytime and you find out that it's already night time.

"Sweet, time travel." he muses to himself.

He quickly grabs his supplies, opens the window, and leaps out from the second floor. Luckily, his window is above a couple of rose bushes. Unluckily, the rose bushes have thorns, and Naruto ended up being a pincushion, but he held his tongue. He painfully pulls himself out of the bushes and walks across the training grounds his sister uses for her own training while pulling out thorns out from his butt.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow!", the blonde, internally screams.

After walking within the dark forestation, illuminated by the full moon, for what felt like hours. Naruto, walks into a small clearing with a small pile of charred sticks, along with a battered pot. It's the one the many places Naruto would come to hide and learn how to cook, and now. The main reason that it was so far is that the others are burned down when he was practicing cooking.

But today is different the moment that he steps into the clearing, he sees an odd creature.

"Whoa,", Naruto says, as he stops dead on his track, it appears the odd thing is sleeping. Curiosity getting the better of him, the blonde walks towards the creature to get a better look.

The thing is about 1ft 8 inches tall, he is a pale purple with a stronger shade of purple framing it's face, a horn on each side of his head, and an odd tuft of hair on top of his head. The thing has a yellow ring on the creature's forehead, with a pink dot on the corner of his eyes somewhat resembling a blush. Oddly enough, the thing doesn't have any shoulders connecting its arms to its torso, has no legs, and no fingers. There are three golden surrounding the thing on the ground.

But upon closer inspection, he notices Purple, has bruises and cuts all over his body.

"It ain't sleeping, isn't it?", the blonde, ask himself out loud. " Oh, shoot! Purple, is unconscious!", Naruto thinks in alarm. But it quickly dies down after remembering to bring bandages and being in the woods where medicinal herbs grow. And if the whiskered kid were to heal the thing, he might finally get a friend. The idea excites him.

"Alright! Time to get to work!", he yells. Training later, helping now. But first, he needs light to see.

After starting a small fire with the dried plants, branches, and a striking of stones. Naruto goes out into the woods to gather the necessary plants to help the weird purple animal.

Walking back into the clearing with herbs stuffed into his bag that is meant to hold his training equipment. Naruto quickly gets down to work with turning the herbs into a paste, by grinding the roots and leaves between a flat stone and a rock while adding water. Minutes later, satisfied with his work, the forgotten child applies the blend into the wounds of the little animal and wraps it with the gauze within his backpack which is meant for his training.

Once finished, Naruto decides to stay and watch over the thing, in case of some predator decides to take advantage of the little creature. So he stayed put right next to the little thing, staring into the fire thinking that his parents wouldn't care where he is when they wake up in the morning. Eventually, Naruto fell asleep right next to the purple animal, as the fire dies out.

Within the morning, the whiskered child is disturbed with a hand pushing up against his face, he groans as he finds the grass that he is resting on the comfortable grass. It seems to work as the hand left him alone. But he hasn't registered the dark chuckle.

All of sudden, Naruto was forced to wake up as ice cold water hit his face. "Gahh!", he yells, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Whiskered child, hears laughing and turns his head to glare at his assailant only to gape at seeing the animal awake, and floating up in the air and using his unconnected arms. His eyes are light green with yellow sclera, holding a light of great mischievousness. And a golden ring around his midsection, and the two other rings hanging on his two horns.

"Good to see you awake", the prankster chuckles. As Naruto stares at the floating thing questionable.

In response, the creature does a mock bow with a grin never leaving his face. "I'm Hoopa!"


	2. The Prospect of New Friends

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon and Naruto.

You all may be wondering, why I'm working on a new Fanfiction despite me not working on the previous one? The reason is that I really don't have any ideas for something like that, so I'm going to rewrite it sometime into the future. I apologize for making you wait so long. And thank you for the reviews though.

Naruto could only stare at the thing, that is now named Hoopa, waiting for him to say something else. After, a couple of seconds, he sees that Hoopa isn't going to say anything else.

"What are you?", he says, out of pure curiosity.

"I'm a Pokemon!", exclaims Hoopa, as if it is the greatest thing to be. It really is.

'Hoopa, is a Pokemon? What is a Pokemon? How come I never heard of Pokemon?', are the thoughts of the whiskered child, as he never heard of a Pokemon.

Hoopa, seeing Naruto's expression, quickly comes to the conclusion that the kid had never heard of Pokemon until now. But he has to make sure. In a calm and collected matter.

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S A POKEMON!?", yells Hoopa, so loud that caused Naruto's ears bleed.

Not knowing what to say, the pale blond weakly responds, "Should I?".

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD KNOW!", shouts the Pokemon, "POKEMON, ARE THE THINGS THAT MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND, WE HAVE THE POWER TO CREATE AND DESTROY! WE HAVE THE POWER THE BEND THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE ITSELF! WE ARE THE CLOSEST THING TO OMNIPOTENT POWER!", shocking Naruto.

"Wait, if your Pokemon are so powerful, then how come I found you here out cold?", he questions. Stopping Hoopa on his rant, and blush out of embarrassment.

" I may have played a prank on Arceus.", he says, looking sheepish. But after remembering the prank, he just chuckles at his creativity. "Hehehehe.". Naruto is taking a liking to Hoopa already.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me.", the Pokemon says with great gratitude. Making the boy smile at the appreciation. "And for that, I shall grant you a wish!", surprising the kid again.

"huh,", is what Naruto said, confusing Hoopa greatly.

"I thought you'd be more excited." says the genie.

"Sorry, it's just that you got me so enthusiastic to the point I couldn't feel anything.", says the boy, in a flat tone. "Are you some kind of genie, or something?".

'Is that even possible?' thinking Hoopa whether it's possible to feel no emotion because of an overload. "Technically yes, with the help of my rings of course. Although I'm more like the mischief and Djinn Pokemon."

"What can you do with your rings? And what is a 'Djinn'?" asks Naruto.

"Well, I can teleport things, and change the direction attacks with the rings. And for the 'Djinn' thing, just think of me as a low-level angle." the mischief Pokemon response, while doing flips within the air as he is enjoying with talking about himself on how awesome he is.

"Anyway, about my wish?", Naruto questions as he starts to feel his emotions start back up again, and grows impatient at the prospect of gaining a wish. He just wanted a friend, but now he gets a really cool friend and a wish! He couldn't let this opportunity pass up.

"Can I have powers like you Pokemon?" the jinchuuriki questions, surprising the teleportation Pokemon. "And if I can, I would like that to be my wish!".

"Sure!" he replies without thinking but already improvised a plan. And forgetting what he had done to the god of Pokemon.

To Naruto's astonishment, one of the two rings that was hanging on Hoopa's horn, suddenly flies off, said horn, as it grows and spins wildly. Once it stops, the inside of the ring suddenly fills with dark purple- whatever it is. Just about when Hoopa is about to walk into the thing, he suddenly stops, remembering that he never heard of the kid's name.

"Eh, what's your name?", asked the Pokemon.

"Hmm? Oh, it's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.", the blonde, responds.

"Well then, just step into my portal. We'll just gonna ask Arceus for help.",Hoopa says, confusing the boy, 'isn't the reason I found him here, is because he played a prank on this Arceus guy?', but he isn't going to voice his thoughts because Naruto is curious, on who Arceus is. Also what type of prank did he played on him? If said anything, he might have to wait.

"Okay."

Stepping into the portal, Naruto later finds himself in an area, that everything's clouds. Cloud pillars, cloud walls, and even cloud floors the entire things is being illuminated by a glowing white orb in the sky. Wait, is that the sun? 'We are in an actual cloud!?', he yells within his mind.

"Hoopa!", a booming is heard, somehow shaking the cloud, scarring the aforementioned Pokemon, and causing Naruto to fall on his butt. Turning his head to where he heard the booming voice. Only to see the weirdest horse ever laid his eyes on, and will ever see. And it is running towards them!

The horse is pure white in color, with a segmented gray face, red eyes with green, sclera. An extension to its head making it appear it has hair, pointy ears. It has no hooves, only yellow tips to it's tapered legs. Weirdly, it has a golden ring on the center of its being and a second ring that has broken in half being held in place by four extensions of the smaller ring. Lastly, the cross-section of the second ring and extensions have green gems.

Turning his head to ask Hoopa, who's this new Pokemon only to hear "see you later Naruto!", as he runs away at great speeds.

"Get back here!", the horse yells as he stops next to Naruto.

"No!", he shouts back.

The white horse sighs as it turns to face his direction. "Who you might be, child? And where did you come from?", the horse doesn't even have a mouth but Naruto could hear his voice clear as day. It sounds so majestic, loud, and very confusing, as he could not tell whether the thing is a boy or a girl. With Hoopa, it was easy to tell he is a boy, but he couldn't tell with the horse Pokemon.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hoopa brought me here after I healed him. He said that he'd grant me a wish as repayment."

*sigh* "and let me guess. He thinks he can get my help." stating as he knows the mischief Pokemon's limitations to his abilities.

"Yup. Are you Arceus?"

"Yup, I'm the god of Pokemon. what is it you wished?"

Not listening what Arceus just said, "I just wish to have the abilities of Pokemon.", Naruto responds, surprising Arceus. As it was the first time someone wishing something like that. After thinking about it 'how come no one thought about wishing something like this?' everyone should want powers of a Pokemon.

"Wait, you're the god of Pokemon?!" whiskered child yells at the god. But he is being ignored as Arceus is checking the kid's past to see that he is compatible to hold the awesome power of Pokemon.

Ignoring shouts from the blonde at being ignored, the god of Pokemon Discovers that he is from another dimension where people could do incredible things with a power called chakra, which is weaker than, aura. Shocking him greatly, that Hoopa found such a dimension by accident, and that there is a prophecy given by toads. That has something to do with Naruto.

'A child, with a never before seen seal. with a power that has never been seen before. Shall lead peace to the world, or bring into ruin.'

Naruto, being the oldest triplet, has the soul of a being that is similar to the nine tails, disregard the ears, fur, power, size, and the fact that it is a near-immortal being, as his siblings share the power between them. Because of the prophecy, his parents ignore him for his siblings, training them to use the fox's chakra as a weapon, giving them love, attention, excluding him from family outings, birthday parties despite they are born on the same day. On the same day of the of their birth, it is made public about the sealing. His village treats the brother and sister as royalty, praising them as they have so much power at their disposal. While they treat Naruto as the fox reincarnate, targeting their hatred, anger, revenge. The beating, glares, name calling, isn't the worst. It is the fact his family doesn't do squat about the situation. They completely have forgotten about him.

It angered Arceus greatly, a child is being neglected, abused by his home village, his family is ignoring him, as his twins are getting all of the attention and praise. His father is the "great" leader of, said village, is the one who did the sealings to his children. His wife didn't like the idea of sealing the fox into the children but decided to follow his lead. His siblings, tease and make fun of Naruto for not being lived by his parents. All because of they think that one of them is the child the prophecy spoke of. And they could be right, but it doesn't give them the right to forget one of their own children. They locked him out of their own house multiple times because they thought everybody is at home!

Well then, it's time for Arceus to seal fate. There is a possibility that his parents are wrong, and if they are wrong then Naruto wouldn't have the strength to save the world. To ensure safety, he will give the boy aura, the thing that gives Pokemon the ability to do the things they do. Give him his symbol as a seal of approval, it is something that has never been before in his dimension. And since the seal on stomach holding the fox within his gut, he is practically a living Pokeball! Arceus will decide on which Pokemon to give him later, though. Get a master of aura to teach him.

First, tell Naruto on what is going to happen.

Coming out of his thoughts, he realizes that the kid is still screaming so loud to get his attention, he is wouldn't be surprised that is coughed out a lung. Worrying for the boy's vocal chords he put an end to the shouts. "Naruto," immediately shutting up the boy, "I will grant your wish.", making the blond widely smile.

"But I must ask you. Why would you make such a request?", Arceus already knows about the blond's intentions, but he wants to hear him say it. As a result, he gains a sad but determined look on the boy's face.

"I want to be strong, so I could be recognized and respected by my village, and everybody else in the world!", then Naruto quickly goes to anger as he mentions his family, "I also want to show up my family, showing how strong I can become without them, and that they shouldn't have forgotten about me."

"Seems like a legitimate reason.", said a pleased god. "But since you're not born as a Pokemon, you might have different abilities." explaining what is going to happen.

"For starters, many Pokemon know their techniques at a young age and will learn more instinctually. You on the other will have to work harder than other Pokemon to learn a new move, but the beneficial thing about it is that compared to your people in your village, is really fast and quick. But first you will need to get a grasp on your new found power, so I will give you a trainer. With everything, your growth rate shall be greater than most shinobi.", says Arceus, making sure that Naruto is paying attention. And the boy is absorbing the new information better than a sponge.

"I will give you two teams of Pokemon to command in battle or just be friends when you reach ten years old, which is the end of the training with the master I'm going to give you, you're on your own from then on. But you could get help from us Pokemon once in awhile.", making the blonde all giddy at the thought of training and his potential progress in strength.

"Your appearance will depend on your diet. For example, your hair could end up resembling gold, woven into strings. Your skin could be more glossy, change in eye color, growth spurt which is something you need. All in all, you could have otherworldly beauty, something other people wouldn't be able to resist, or have.", that statement embarrasses Naruto greatly.

"Because of "unknown" reasons, you will be able to manipulate multiple elements. Many of which, doesn't exist in your world. Your Typings are; Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy."

"Other things," Arceus getting close to finishing, Naruto who has literal stars within his eyes. "Are for you to figure out." not wanting to reveal to the kid that he doesn't really know what else could happen once he gives the blonde aura. He is a god, it isn't good for his image to look like an idiot, deities are supposed to be all-knowing.

"Now, is there anything you need to know before I bless you?", Arceus is excited on the things he going to do. Now that he thinks about it, watching the child's life he sent into motion is going to be extremely entertaining to watch. To imagine the great things the boy will do with his god given power. A world that is riddled with wars, distrust, and lust for power and Naruto is going to fight through those things to bring peace to everybody. He can't wait! The drama, love, action, comedy, horror, mystery, adventure, thrillers, and best of all the battles. Ho, ho, ho, the battles! It is common knowledge that Pokemon love to battle, and love watching them as well. It is like Arceus is about to create greatest tv show of all time!

But the god had to keep his cool, 'g-got to keep an image!'.

"Can we get on with this already?! I can't wait any longer!" Naruto yells, inadvertently voicing Arceus' thoughts as well. And without a single word, without a second spared, the boy is suddenly engulfed in a bright golden light emitted by Arceus. The light, fills the boy with warmth and power it's almost intoxicating, but it is short lived as he experiences intense pain. But he doesn't scream.

Naruto, feels as if his entire body had been broken, healed up instantly, only to be broken afterward, and repeat. Pain increases as it comes in waves, but the warmth helps him cope with the pain, so he doesn't scream.

The only reason Arceus' light is causing harm to the boy is that Naruto isn't of his dimension. He is born with chakra, not aura. So technically speaking, he has to destroy the poor blonde's body, while simultaneously making a new one so he wouldn't die, and he has to be careful on not destroying the seal on his stomach.

Once the light goes, for some reason, Naruto is in mid-air and just flops onto the cloud like a sack of potatoes.

"Huh, that actually worked.", Arceus muses out loud. He never had to give a person from another dimension aura, so he is quite surprised that it worked out perfectly. although the transformation more than likely wore out Naruto to the brink to exhaustion.

Bringing himself out of his own thoughts, he examines Naruto to see if he is okay. only for his green eyes to widen and face to gain a red hue of color.

"Oh, wow!", he says in wonder.


End file.
